bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cbkguy/The boy who wasted his Star Treat
Note: This might actually happen due to Onett saying he was rushing when doing the gifted abilities, making some of them the same, and him adding new mechanics. There once was a young beekeeper who was hard at work tending to his bees. He gave his Basic Bee another Sunflower Seed, praying for it to become gifted. To his delight, he heard a chime.... but it was just a level up. He looked at the level and realized it was level 10! He could finally claim his first Star Treat from Mother Bear! The beekeeper walked up to Mother Bear. Mother Bear held out the Star Treat. It glowed with a golden aura. He took it and went back to his hive. The beekeeper wanted to save the Star Treat, knowing that they were very valuable. They could instantly turn ANY bee gifted! But, at the same time, he wanted to use it on his Basic Bee. Basic Bees had an OP gifted bonus, and it would be really useful! One day, he couldn't resist and used it. His Basic Bee shined and a twinkling noise sounded. He had finally gotten a Gifted Basic Bee. Two months later, the beekeeper obtained two more Star Treats. He used them on two event bees, Photon Bee and Vicious Bee. He almost had 1,000 tickets, meaning that he could buy yet another Star Treat soon. But, he was still missing the Crimson and Cobalt Bees. He decided to buy a Star Treat because he didn't have enough room in his hive. He used the Star Treat on his Tabby Bee. The next week, an update came out. The Gummy Bee's gifted bonus was changed to +20 Conversion Amount. He needed that! His conversion rate was so slow compared to how fast he filled his backpack! During his field boosts, 40% of the time was spent making honey! A new event bee also came out, the Cyborg Bee. Its gifted bonus was +10% Bee Movespeed! HE NEEDED THAT TOO! During his field boosts, another 20% of the time was wasted waiting for his bees to go back and forth from the field to the hive! And, the Cyborg Bee cost 500 Tickets, ON SALE! He had only 20 because he had recently bought a Star Treat! The beekeeper wished he had saved his Star Treats and Tickets. Even worse, when he was feeding his Gifted Basic Bee, it somehow became gifted AGAIN! (lol) He had used a Star Treat when he could have made it gifted without one! If only he had had a little patience! It would take him forever to grind up enough tickets to get the other event bees. His friends had already discovered all the bee types, and he was still stuck trying to grind for the Cyborg Bee! Around 17 days later, the beekeeper finally reached 500 tickets. He could buy the Cyborg Bee! He walked into the ticket tent... only to find that it had gone off sale, and was now 1,000 tickets! Category:Blog posts